Allen 2 -- a Flash fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Maeka Allen is Barry little sister. Her story is quite different than her brother's. A little Arrow in it, but not a crossover. R&R P.S.: English is not my first language. Please be kind with me, there are probably a lot of mistakes.
1. Prologue

11 years-old Barry was running away from the band who wanted to hit him. Behind him was Maeka, his 7 years-old little sister. She was slower than him, so to save her from being hit, he slowed down until he was behind her. She made it home, while he was beat up, two street across their house. He came home no longer after, a nasty cut on his cheek. Their mother, Nora help him clean it. While she was doing it, Henry Allen their father got home. He saw the cut and ask what happened. Later that night, the two siblings were wake up by a sound coming from downstairs. They both go down, only to face a weird scene. A yellow and red tornado-like was in the living room trapping their mother in it.

Suddenly, Barry was 20 blocks away from their house and Maeka found herself in Starling City, not too far from the Queen house, unable to retrieve any memory of what just happened. Barry made his way back to his house, just as his father were taken by the police for the murder of his and Maeka mother. He manage to enter the house, even if father didn't want him to. He saw what happened to his mother.

Maeka was found the morning after sleeping under Moira Queen's window. The billionaire women took her in and raised her. She found a friend in Thea Queen, who was two years younger than her. As the years passed, some memory came back and she started to remember her brother Barry.

When she turned 18, she took a trip to Central City. She looked for her brother and finally found him in Central City police department, working. It took him some minutes to understand what was happening. When he did, they hug each other until Joe West, Barry friend and colleague, arrived. Barry explained everything to Joe and he accepted to take her in for the time she wanted. They talk a lot, Maeka about Oliver Queen, her adoptive brother who disappears and was presumed dead for 2 years.

Two weeks later, Maeka went back to Starling City to help Moira and Thea with everything. During the next three years, they visited each other a couple of time and talk pretty much every day over the phone. When Oliver was found alive on Ellis Island and brought back to Starling City, Maeka called her brother to tell him. Barry came to Starling City for a week following Oliver returns and he never got to see him. He went back to Joe and Iris.

The Arrow appeared no longer after Oliver return. Maeka started to think he was the Arrow. That's why she followed him once. She found the basement under the Verdant and waited for Oliver to come back. When he finally did, he had the surprise of his life. He had no other choice than explained everything to Maeka. They where even closer after that, always around each other, never one without the other. Maeka helped Olive with his nightmare and his memory. She was a remedy for him.

She got along well with John Diggle. They were good friend who had the same person to protect. When Felicity learned the secret it was even better, since she was no longer the only girl in the man cave. Oliver disappear again during five months before being found by Digg Felicity and Maeka on Lian Yu. He took his hood on again and protect the city.

Some months later, Barry came to Starling City to investigate a strange case with Oliver, Felicity Digg and his sister. He got call back to Central City by his boss, since he left under a false reason. In the same time Oliver got hurt. Maeka decide to bring Barry in the Arrow cave, to save Oliver, which he did. Oliver woke up and was mad at Maeka for telling his secret. However, he could stay mad long since Barry help them catch the guy who attack Oliver. Barry convinced Maeka to come to Central City with him to watch the particle accelerator goes on. She accepts to go. She waited for Barry in his apartment until he finishes work and then goes over to Central City Police Department. They got both strike by the lighting.

When Joe called the Queen family, both Oliver and Thea took the first train to Central City. They stayed as long as they could, but being the Arrow, Oliver had to go back and Thea misses Roy. Whenever something happened, Joe call over Oliver and he came if he could. That's where the story start.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**A/N: Hi everyone thanks for reading my story. I promise I'll try to update a chapter each one or two weeks. I'm currently in school, so it's possible that it takes a bit longer. Sorry if it happen. **

**Anyways here's the next chapter. Thanks to ****redsuitandyellowlightning for following and favorite story. I hope someone else will. Will mostly be wrote in Barry and Maeka POV**

**Thanks to ****DarkElements10** **for your review. I'll follow what you told me and I'm going to include a flashback in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Barry Allen and the Flash series (Wishes I do)**

₪ Flash ₪

Chapter 1: Pilot episode part 1

Barry's POV

What is that? Is that Poker Face? An other voice, which I didn't recognise, covered the song.

What are you doing?, asked a female voice

He likes this song, replied an other one, male this time.

How could you possibly know that?

I checked his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything, right?

Auditory functions are the least sensory faculties to degenerate, said the female voice.

I quickly stood up in the bed where I am and snap my eyes open.

Oh, my God!

Where am I?

The man made his way to a console and called someone else.

He's up, Doctor Wells, get down to the cortex, like right now.

Pulse 120, pressure 80 over 110, pupils equally reactive to light.

Look at me, look at me

That when I get up from the bed.

Hey, hey, oh, oh relax. Everything's okay, man you're at Star labs.

My my sister where is she?

Behind you, still in a coma.

Who who are you?

I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Doctor Caitlin Snow

I need you to urinate in this, she told me.

What what is happening? What is going on?

You two were struck by lightning, dude.

I turn toward Maeka wondering if she is okay.

She seems fine, just like you. She should wake up soon.

If I was struck by lightning, how come I have abs?

Your muscle should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration. Come here, have a seat. You were in a coma

For how long?

A men voice coming from behind me made me turn.

Nine months. Welcome back, Mister Allen. We have a lot to discuss.

It's hard to believe I'm here. I've always wanted to meet you face to face.

Yeah? Well, you certainly went to great length to do it. Star Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as class 4 hazardous location. Seventeen person were killed and many more were injured, including you your sister and I.

Geez. What happened? I only see it from my lab.

Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then there was anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky.

And that, in turn seeded a storm cloud

That created a lightning bolt that struck Maeka and I.

That's right. I was recovering myself, when I heard about you and your sister. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you or your sister were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flay-lining, Barry, your heart beat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it.

A noise behind us made us turn over to Maeka. She was slightly moaning, while she was trying to get up.

₪ Flash ₪

Maeka's POV

I was earing someone talking. Two people actually, both man. One I know is Barry, but I can't identify the other one. I try to move but my whole body hurt like hell. I open my eyes and let out a moan as I try to get up. Barry turn to face me and he rushes over me to bear-hug me.

Still hurt Barry.

Oh sorry Maeka. Didn't mean to hurt you more than I already did.

Hey, it wasn't your fault if the particle accelerator had a problem.

No but I brought you back to Central City.

You didn't force me too. Now what exactly happened?

You two were struck by lightning, said a girl voice

That made me realise that we weren't alone.

And you are?

Caitlin, Caitlin Snow. I used to work here. And FYI it's been nine months since the explosion.

I was explaining everything to when you woke up and, before you ask, I am Harrison Wells. Even if I wasn't the most popular person in the town, and I'm still not, Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you two.

Iris?, my brother ask

Iris, yes and a certain Oliver Queen. They came to see you often. He was mostly silent, but she couldn't stop talking.

She's hot, a man ask.

Barry gave him the look that he gave Oliver the first time he saw him, the killing look. I wasn't around Barry for a long time, but I still know that he love Iris since we are kids.

I have to go. Oliver will be thrilled to see I'm okay.

And I need to see Iris

No, you can't.

Caitlin's right. Now that you're awake, we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know.

We're not lab rats. Besides, I don't know for you Barry, but I feel fine.

Yeah, I feel normal, really. Thanks for saving our lives. Can I keep the sweatshirt?

Really Barry? Come on, we gotta go.

We walk until we got to Jitters. We stop in front of the door. I saw Barry smile when he saw Iris. I took his arm and get him in. I tapped Iris shoulder. She turned slowly towards us and jumped into Barry's arm.

Nice to see you too Iris, I stated

She turn red and hug me too.

You're awake! Why didn't Star labs call us?

We just woke up.

Should you even be on your feet?

I'm fine Iris and she's too.

I watched you die. You kept dying and your heart kept stopping.

Still beating.

Beats really fast.

I'll leave you two here, someone else is waiting for me. Be back in three days, give or take. Love you Barry.

I started to make my way to the door when I got grabbed by my brother. He puts me in an other bear-hug, murmuring 'I love you' in my ear. I smiled at him and wave good-bye to both him and Iris. I took a taxi to go to the train station. I bought a ticket for the next train to Starling City. Fifteen minutes later I'm in the train. Some memory come back in my head.

_Flashback_

_A noise wake me up. Looking over to Barry, I see that he awake too. We take each other hand and made our way downstairs. We saw a red blur. Curiosity takes over fear and I got closer. Something with the shaped of a hand touches my head, and the next thing I know, I'm in front of a big house. The next day, the nice lady that live there took me in. She tried to make me say who I was, but nothing was coming in my head. Sometime later, something strange happened. I was mad because I didn't know where I was coming from and who I was, when all of the sudden house had a power outage. It happened a few time later, until I manage to control my anger. I could tell that something had changed with me. _

_End Flashback_

The train stopped in Starling City few hour later. I decided to take a walk to the Arrow cave, where I was most probably going to see Oliver. It took me about twenty minutes to go there. I hope Barry didn't call him, so it would be a surprise. I enter the door code and go downstairs silently. Oliver, Dig, Felicity and some other guy are in front of the three pc screen. I tip-toed to Oliver and hug him by behind. I feel him jump. I was they only one who could do that. I let in turn face to me and see his smile.

You're awake!

Oliver first hug me back and then Dig and Felicity. I saw the other man and realises that it was Roy, Thea's boyfriend.

You should have call me. I could have had Dig pick you up!

I wanted this to be a surprise and it totally worked. Anyway, I wanted to walk. What is he doing here?

Roy? He's my number two since a while now.

Well nice to really meet you Roy, I'm Maeka Oliver and Thea adoptive sister. I'm sure that you heard a little about me.

Weren't you struck by a lightning or something?

Exactly.

What about Barry?

He is awake as well. He would have come, but something, or should I say someone, is 'forcing' him to stay. So, how can I help you?

₪ Flash ₪

Barry's POV

I was in the Police Department to see Joe.

Oh, you scared the hell out of us kid. Yeah, that was quite the nap you take there, baby-face and you till look twelve.

You look ok. Are you really?

Yeah.

Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Golden City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. Grab your rain gear.

I'm sorry, Barry, I gotta run.

Do you need my help? No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you've settled in.

Let's go partner.

Hey, Allen. Glad to see you.

Thanks Eddie.

Hey, Iris.

Detective, you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting.

Glad you're back.

As I was looking at Chyre memorial, I noticed a man who was trying to take an officer gun. It seems like everything was slow down. I run toward the man and get the gun out of his hand before he could do any harm. I couldn't believe how fast I went.

Are you ok?

I'm fine. I, I just need some air. I'll call you tonight.

I exit the Police Department building by the back. I notice that my hand his moving really fast. '_what's happening to me?'_ I though. I started running fast and I ran into a car. Eager, I run on the street until I collapse into a laundry truck. I made my way back to Star labs and they take me to some ferris air testing facility, who's abandoned.

You don't really believe he can run that fast do you?, Caitlin ask Wells

Well I believe that anything is possible and in a few minutes maybe you will too.

How does it fit? Ask me Cisco

It's a little snug.

At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you.

See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still.

Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals.

What do you do Cisco?

I make the toys, man. Check it. This is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome.

I look over to Caitlin. She doesn't look happy.

What?

Nothing. I just noticed that you don't smile too much.

My once promising career in Bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life. The explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiancé. So this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go.

Mister Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint.

Yeah.

I started running. I hear in my ear Cisco scream.' Whoo-hoo! He just passed 200 knots per hour. That not possible.' A flash of memory came back to me.

_Mom!_

_No! Barry!_

_Mom!_

_Don't let him touch you!_

Memory disappear as I ran into the water barrels at the end of the trail. I feel fire in my right hand and I can tell that my wrist is broken. Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells take me back to Star labs to examine me.

It looks like you had a distal radius fracture.

Had?

It's healed. In three hours.

How is that even possible?

We don't know. Yet. You really need to learn how to stop.

Omg!

What?

Maeka. If I'm like this maybe she is too!

I put my phone out and dialed her number. No answer. I try again. Still nothing.

₪ Flash ₪

Maeka's POV

It was still sunny outside, but I was sleepy. I feel like my head is going to explode. My hand is moving really fast as is my legs. I blackout and when I come back to myself, I'm in the glades. I don't know how I got here but everything hurt. One look at my leg and I found out that my left leg is broken. I think about how I am supposed to go back to the Arrow cave. In a way that I don't understand, in a second I return in the cave. I felt onto the floor, but I'm stopped by Oliver.

You ok? What happened? Weren't you sleeping in the house?

One question at the time Ollie. My leg is broken I think. I don't know what a happened. I was indeed sleeping, but I found myself in the glades.

Your leg seems pretty fine to me.

What?

I look down and I see that my leg is fine.

But I assure you it was broken.

You left your phone here when you arrived. Your brother called you.

I took my phone and called back my brother.

Barry why did you call me?

I found out something about the accident.

What's going on?

I kind of have powers

Powers?

I can run really fast. Like really, really fast.

Are you healing fast too?

Why are you asking?

Two minutes ago my leg was broken and I swear it's true but now it is perfectly fine.

You should come back to Central City right now.

Okay. I'll take the next train.

Or I could come and take you?

Running? Okay fine, but wait until I call you.

I hung up and turn toward Oliver. I go and hug him.

What's going on?

I need to go back to Central City. My brother need me and I need help too. Something is off with me and I think that Star labs can help me.

I'll try to come sometime later.

Bye Oliver.

I get out of the Arrow cave and took a taxi to the train station, who was outside the city. I go in the park in front of the station. I texted Barry. A second later he was there. He took me bridal-style and run back to Star labs. We were inside the Star lab building. We got to the room where we were while we were in the coma. As soon as Barry and I got there, I feel my head burning up like someone set it on fire. I collapse on floor, unable to stand the pain it was causing.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**A/n: Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. I was searching what could be Maeka's power. It took me some time but now I have it.**

**So enjoy this chapter and of course Review please I want to know what you think of my story.**

**Thanks to AvatarLinn, oxattack, Mousey Kimmy and hadrainlopez1 for following my story and thanks to oxattack, hathay196 and hadrianlopez1 for putting this story in their favorite. It mean a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. It belong to CW. **

₪ Flash ₪

Maeka's POV

The pain was burning not only in my head, but everywhere in my body. I must have a fever because I feel Caitlin put some cool blankets over me. It took me everything to stay awake in the following minutes. I finally slept into unconsciousness to avoid more pain.

₪ Flash ₪

Barry's POV

I was watching my sister, who had fall unconscious. Her trip to Starling City wasn't a good thing after all. I know she only wanted to see Oliver. I took her hand. I could feel Caitlin and Cisco eyes on me but I just sat there, in silence, fear in my eyes, fear that she fall in a coma again, but never woke up this time. Hours passed without any changes in her condition. Caitlin tried to send me back home, but I refused. I rested my head on my sister leg and fall asleep. I was woke up by the morning after. I watch the clock and jump on my feet. I was late again for work. When I enter the CCPD building Joe gave me his again look, but with everything going on I just walk passed him and go directly into my office, without even a hello.

You okay Barry? Asked Joe. I didn't even hear him followed me

Yeah… no, not really.

What happened? Are you hurt?

Me, no. it's Maeka. She just got back from her trip to Starling. She was fine but she suddenly collapse, feverish. She's at STAR labs for now.

Is she… he begin

No. She's not in a coma, just unconscious. Anyways, I got work to do.

Okay. You know where I am if you need me.

He left me to my work. After some time, I needed a break. I went outside to have fresh air. I went to see Iris. I saw her kiss Eddie. She came to me and we start walking

You can't tell my dad. He doesn't know about Eddie and me

Doesn't seem like anyone's in on the secret.

I was gonna tell you. When you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my dad's shifts so that we could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup of coffee, and things just happened. And it's good.

Dating your partner's daughter, it's not against department regulations?

Why are you so upset?

I just don't like having to lie to your dad, you know?

We heard sirens behind us and I saw a car coming right at us. I pushed Iris out of the way. That's when I saw him. Clyde Mardon, driving a black mustang. I got up in a flash and ran after him. I ran trough the car windows and sit beside him. He freaked out and started pulling out a gun. I saw it and turn the steering wheel. The car turned on his top and slide on the pavement before stopping a bit later. I got out and scream after Mardon. He turned around and raised his hand. Fog appears behind him and surrounded us. He disappears trough the fog. A heard a klaxon behind and run away just in time before a car crashed right where I previously was. Ambos and firefighters arrived no longer after. Iris was by my side.

That poor man. The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it.

Barry! Iris!

I'm alright Dad.

What the hell were you thinking having her out there?

No, no ,no

And I told you Iris! When you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!

Because you wouldn't let me.

You're damn right!

Joe I need to talk to you, I said

It can wait

No, now!

We got away from Iris.

I know who did this. It's Clyde Mardon. I know, everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the STAR labs explosion, but he is alive. All right, something happened to him that night. I, I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events and when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog. Of course you don't believe me. You never believe me.

Ok. You wanna do this now? Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw.

My dad did not murder my mom!

Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother Barry. I am sorry, son, but I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did.

Dad enough!

No Iris! I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see thing as they are.

Angry and tired of fighting over that I just left them both were they were. Wanting answers, I got back to STAR labs. Maeka was still out, unconscious.

I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, was I?

We don't know for sure. Your sister might be just like you, Wells said

You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night?

Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes and then it all went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy, X elements.

Those are all theoretical

And how theoretical are you? We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for metahumans, like yourself.

Metahumans?

That's what we called them, Caitlin said

I saw one today. He's a bank robber and he can control the weather

This just keeps getting cooler, Cisco said smiling

This is not cool! All right? A man died. Mardon must have gotten his power the same way I did. Form the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else.

Barry that's' a job for the police.

Yeah, I work for the police

As a forensic assistant.

You're responsible for this, for him, I tell Wells

What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world of genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasure Barry. Deep within your cells, and we cannot risk losing everything because you wanna go out and play hero. You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning.

Arg. Could you please stop screaming my head hurts.

I turned to see my sister slowly waking up. She was sitting in her bed. I went over her and hug her.

You okay?

I've been better, but yeah.

Your temperature is still a little bit high, but everything else seems fine, told her Caitlin

Glad to see you are awake but I have something to do.

I run out of STAR labs and didn't stop until I was in Starling City where I meet Oliver.

₪ Flash ₪

Maeka's POV

Barry just left and Caitlin started making some test. At some point, I just wanted a hot shower and my bed, but they wouldn't let me go, saying it was too dangerous. It make me angry and light started to flicker. A hot feeling spread into my body and I felt every bone in my body change. It was painful, but quick. One minute or two later, I was feeling strange. The world around me was different. Sent were stronger and noise louder. I lowered my head only to see that my hand were paws, wolf paws. _'What happened to me' _

Looks like you are a wolf.

_You heard that?_

In my head

_How long will I be like that?_

I don't know Ms. Allen. It's the first time I ever see something like that.

_I have a feeling that we'll have this answers a lot of time in the next couple of months. _

The hot feeling came back and I shift back to human.

I didn't stay a wolf very long.

How do you feel?

Good, except that it is really hot in there.

Nope that's you. Your temperature is still high. But I do know something interesting?

What? Spit it out Snow.

You transform no longer after light flicker and you seemed angry.

Well that's because I was. You wouldn't let me go to my apartment. It's not the first time it happened. The light I mean. Sometime after my mom died, I lived in Starling City. By the time I didn't remember Barry or anything in Central City. I know I became angry at the family I lived with back there and at the very same moment, there was a power outage. Nine months ago, when we were in a coma I know that the same happened to the hospital Barry and I were.

You already had some power in you before the explosion.

Looks like it. Maybe that's why I heal faster than Barry.

You heal faster than Barry?

Yeah. Before I came back here with Barry I broke my leg. Within minutes it was perfectly healed.

That's so cool

Yeah if breaking your leg is cool Cisco. Can I go back to my house now please I just want to sleep?

I heard the door opened behind me.

You're still here?

Yeah they don't want to let me go.

Barry, I got something for you, Cisco told him. It was for the firefighter originally, but I think it would be perfect for you.

Great because Joe and Eddie are in trouble. They are with Madon. I gotta go.

Don't play the hero Barry.

They need me.

In a second he put the suit on and got to the Madon Farm. Cisco, Caitlin and Wells were watching, more like hearing what was going on. Satellites showed a tornado growing in force.

You need to stop to tornado Barry. It could become a F5 tornado, and it's heading toward the City.

**If I run it the opposite way it should worked and stop it.**

We were waiting. Barry heart beat was rising and I could tell Caitlin was worried.

The suit is holding on.

The suit maybe, but not Barry, said Caitlin

He can do it. I know he can do it.

**He's too strong.**

You can do this Barry. You're right, I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt, because of m, and when I looked at you, all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry, you can stop it. You can do this now, run! Barry, run!

Time was passing. We watched as the force Barry was putting in reverse way than the tornado stop it.

Barry?

**It's over, I'm ok.**

When I heard it my heart beat drop down a bit. My brother was fine and he saved the City. I couldn't say I did the same. I took my moto and drove to where Barry and Joe were. I saw them talking and I knew what they were telling each other. I wait a bit and made my way over them. I hug Barry.

Hi brother, happy to know you are ok.

Does she knows?

Yeah.

I know even more.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hi everyone! I hope that you liked the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I have so many exam at school that I don't have the time to think about my fanfic.**

**Thanks to MerlinHasMagic, Horsemadgirl, mama's angle, allum72, Arianna Le Fay and nanohero2 for following this story. There is now 11 followers. **

**And thanks to Horsemadgirl, mama's angle, Arianna Le Fay and nanohero2 for putting my story in their favorite. **

**Again please reviews, I want to not what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Barry Allen. I only own Maeka. **

₪ Flash ₪

Maeka's POV

I was waiting for Barry to come down the stairs. We were at Joe's place, since we were both too tired after yesterday night. We spend the whole night explaining everything to Joe. More like explaining what happened to Barry and it took more than a night for him to believe us. I wasn't quite sure about to me and I wanted to know more before telling everyone. I didn't even tell Barry yet. I heard him arrive at my side and we leave to S.T.A.R labs. Within five minutes we were both there, I took my bike. I didn't like running in my brother arms. In the main room was only Cisco. He smiled at us. We heard on a radio a call about a fire. Barry put is gear on and run to the scene. We were following is tracker.

''Barry? Barry!'' I said

''What? Did I miss it?''

''You overshot by about six blocks.'' Cisco replied

''My bad.'' We waited a bit and then Cisco asked ''You there yet?''

High heel clicked behind us as Caitlin and enter the room. She have a killer look.

''Who were you talking to?''

''No one.''

''Are you talking to Barry?''

''Who?'' I hit him when he said who.

'' Barry Allen struck by lightning? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound? Ring a bell?''

''No haven't talked to him. You?'' he turn toward me.

'' Only this morning. When he goes running I don't know where he is running.''

The radio came to life again with Barry worried voice.

'' Cisco, there's fire everywhere! Cisco, are you still there? … Everybody's out. What else you got for me Cisco?''

I saw Cisco smiled at Caitlin, but he quickly stop it.

''Barry, it's me Caitlin.''

''Hey, Caitlin. How's your day?''

''Get back to S.T.A.R. labs. Now!''

''On my way.''

Until now Caitlin rage was only focused on Cisco, but it turn on me really fast.

'' And you. You could have stop him.''

'' No. That's what he want to do. I can't stop him.''

'' Have you told Barry?''

Wind blow in my face and Barry appears. I hope he didn't hear her. My mind drifted away from my brother as I think of how to tell him what I am. I'm not even sure myself. I stop thinking about it and try to listen to lecturing Barry. He couldn't let him do what he want, not once. Barry was just trying to help. I felt anger rising in me and light started to flicker. The three humans turn around to look at me as broken bones sound can be hear. My vision turn dark and when I open my eyes again, the world is different. I'm a wolf again. I look up to my brother. He seems quite scared. And hurt.

'' _Barry?_''

'' You lied to me! You all lied to me!''

''_ Don't blame it on them. I ask them to not tell you until I know more about it.''_

'' We spend a whole night together and you didn't tell me.''

''_ Don't you just heard what I said. I don't understand what's going on! I didn't want to scare you with nothing.''_

'' But…''

'' _No but Barry! I'm tired of everything! It's not always about you!''_

I growled at them and ran away as fast as I could and disappear in the forest near the city.

₪ Flash ₪

Barry's POV

I feel guilty after Maeka left. She was right. I only think about me, about my pain and I forgot about hers. I sigh as my phone start ringing. I look at the caller ID. It was Joe.

'' Hey Joe, everything all right?''

'' Great. I got a fresh crime scene. A dead body, detectives interviewing witnesses, mile of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing. Can you guess what that is?''

'' I'll be right there.''

I hung up and said bye to my friends. I was on my way to the crime scene when I realised I was still in my costume. I 'borrowed' some clothes in a store and arrived on the scene. The captain noticed my clothes still had the price tag on them.

'' Doing a little fall shopping ?''

'' Oh. I was going so fast this morning, I didn't even notice.''

'' I downloaded the surveillance footage off the video camera. Looks like only one prep.'' Said Eddy

'' Footage may only show one, but it was six guys. Look, the tracks. They're all crossing each other. Six sets of footprints. Six guns stolen. We should be looking for a crew. Huh, weird. The shoes, it looks like they're all the same size. Men's tens, I'd guess. Just like you, Captain. Not that you're a suspect, sir. I …''

'' Your ability to multi-task is truly remarkable. The way you can embarrass me, the captain and yourself all the same time.''

'' Joe, I'm sorry.''

'' I'm starting to think 'Joe, I'm sorry' is my actual name considering how often you say it to me.''

'' I'm dealing with a lot right now.''

'' Like what?''

'' Maeka. I found out something and it's not for me to tell you. ''

'' Look, I know you are. Believe me, I'm dealing with it, too. I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall, water makes things wet and up until a few weeks ago, I believed the fastest man alive could run a mile in four minutes. Not four seconds.''

'' I could do it in three.''

'' Not relevant. You haven't said anything to Iris about all this, have you?''

'' No, I made you a promise. I keep my promises.''

'' Keep on lying like that. You're liable to get struck by lightning again. Get up to the lab. Start processing the evidence from the gun store.''

₪ Flash ₪

Maeka's POV

I spent three hours looking at the city. It calm me. I finally phased back to human, wondering if I will control my phasing. I started walking toward the city and ended up in S.T.A.R. labs. Caitlin smiled at me when she saw me.

'' You okay? ''

'' Huh, I don't know. I feel like my whole world is breaking. And I need to work on my anger.''

'' Yeah definitely. I know a guy if you want.''

'' No thanks, I know someone too.''

'' Okay. Have seen or talk to Barry? ''

'' No, I'm just coming back from my little trip. I came where I thought he would be.''

'' No longer after you left Joe call for a case. We still don't know if it is a meta-human or not.''

'' Well, as soon as Barry will know he'll call.''

Hearing noise behind us I turned around and saw Cisco enter the lab. I smiled at him.

'' Hey Maeka.''

'' Hi Cisco. Hey, while I was out there I wonder if I could transform to any animal I want. Do you think it's possible.''

'' I don't. Maybe if you control your transformation.''

'' Which bring me back to controlling my anger. Thank.''

I got my phone out and called Oliver. I asked him to help me, which he was glad to do. I sat down in the hallway. I must have fell asleep, because, sometime later, I feel Cisco shake me awake. I was still tired, so I made my way to Jitters since it was 15h30. I buy a coffee to go, waved goodbye to Iris and turn around to go home. As I open the door, some guy ran into me and spill my coffee all over my shirt. The guy just kept walking like I wasn't even there.

'' Hey! '' I said touching is shoulder

'' What do you want? I don't have time for you I'm running late.''

'' You could apologize for spilling my coffee everywhere on me!''

'' Hey, you were the one in the way when the door opened!''

'' It open because I open it jerk!''

'' Well, if someone could apologize, it's you. You're making me more late!''

I could feel my heart beat raise. I try to relax, but I knew it was too late. As light flickered, I ran outside to the back of the shop. I didn't saw Iris following me. I changed to a wolf and keep trying to calm down.

'' Maeka?''

At this moment, I knew I had screw up. She had a horrified look on her face. I took a step toward her, but she ran back inside. I ran away before she could call anyone. Without thinking, I found myself back to S.T.A.R. labs. I ran inside the main lab, where were Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and . Even if I was a wolf, Barry could still tell something was wrong.

'' Maeka? What happened?''

'' _I screw up Barry. Iris saw me phase!''_

'' How did it happened?''

'' _I lost my temper over a guy at Jitters. He was a jerk._''

'' Damn.''

'' _I'm sorry. Look, I need help and Oliver is okay to help me. I'm going back to Starling until I have more control.'' _

'' What no! You can't leave me again. I already lost you before.''

'' _I'll come back just not right now. You could still come to Starling and still arrived at the same time to work here. Bye Barry, Bye everyone._''

I turn away and started running. I got out of the city without anyone noticing I was even there. I slow down my pace and walk. Two hours later, I was facing Starling City. I was finally calm enough to phased back to human. It was a luck I still have my clothes on whenever I changed. I took the first cab I saw and told him to go to the Verdant. Once there, I got to the back and got into the Arrow cave. I sneak out on Oliver again. He must have jump two meters high. He closed is arm on me and I did the same.

'' I have a lot to tell you. You believe what happened.'' 


	5. Author Note

**Hi it's me again just for a quick author note after a guest review I received recently.**

**This guest completely degraded my stories base on nothing. He said that Maeka wasn't a name for a caucasian female, but for a japanese girl. And just continue like that for three fudging paragraph, including this passage 'There ain't no sister and there never will be'. This is the whole point of a fugding fanfiction: including new characters or modified thing we didn't like in the first place.**

**So, if when you don't like the synopsis of a story, than just don't read it. Don't comment it because it destroys the author, it destroys their confidence in what they are writing.**

**Its not the first time I receive these kind of reviews. When we are saying please review anything is good, we don't mean that you can crush our story. Review have to be constructive, not destructive again both the story and the author.**

**I'm doing my beat to write a story about something I love and now I'm starting to think I shouldn't be. One bad review like this one won't stop me, but I hope that if any of you guys have something to say, you'll say it by PM me, and not hide behind guest status.**

**It was all I had to say. Good day to everyone reading this and I hope you guys read this. I'll try to update the story next week or during the two next, starting now.  
**


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry that it always takes a while before I update my story, but school is crazy and I have no inspiration. **

Maeka's POV

It's been a couple of weeks since I've start my training with Oliver. Barry says that Iris don't talk about what happened and even if she did, he would made up an excuse for me. It's a chance I don't have a real job or he would have to find something to tell my boss. It's incredible the progress I made in less than three week. I'm now able to control my anger and my phasing. Before, I was mostly phasing in wolf, but four nights ago, while Oliver was out with team Arrow, I tried something different.

I visualized an eagle in my head and start phasing. What happened next was amazing. It actually worked. When I tried to move my arms and I feel wings deployed on both side of me. I tried to fly, only to crash on the ground. A couple of seconds later, Oliver had enter with Dig and Felicity. She screamed when she saw me, not knowing it was actually me. They tried to throw me out but I change back to human before Dig could hit me with a mop. Oliver smiled at me and I smiled back.

Since that night, I've changed into four different animals. A wolf, of course, an eagle, a cat and a rat. I've discovered that I could command animals while I was phased. I thought about how Cisco would have think it's really cool. I couldn't wait to show him, Barry, Joe and Caitlin all I learn.

I heard a soft sweep behind me. I jump and turned around, swinging my fist. It was easily stopped by Oliver.

"Hey there." I tell him. "What's making you smile like that? Don't tell me you finally find a girl!"

"No. We have a new case and it requires to go to Central City." My eyes grew wide. "Don't worry. You're ready M."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come, let's go see that brother of yours."

₪ Flash ₪

I feel the stress build up in me as we approach Central City. I wanted to fly there and surprised my brother, but Oliver wanted me to go there in a more human way. We made a quick stop and I changed into a bird, knowing Oliver would be mad. I landed on the car and look at him.

'_Come on Oli. It will be fun.'_

"Fine."

I jumped off the car fly toward the city. I fly around S.T.A.R labs, to find an open door or window. Cisco arrived and open the door. I flew over him and enter. He didn't saw me. I fly slowly to the main lab. In it were Caitlin, Barry, Cisco and . I smiled in my head and decided to land in the middle of them. As soon as I enter, Caitlin did exactly like Felicity a few days before. Cisco tried to catch me first and then Barry. The last one caught me. I bitted him and he dropped me. All four stared at me. It was the perfect moment to phased back. I saw smiles grew on their faces as my human form appeared. As soon as I was human, I jumped on Barry.

"Nice to see you brother!"

I felt his arms crush me. I went to hug Caitlin and then Cisco. I shook hand, no hug for him.

"Maeka, that was awesome!" Cisco told me

"I know right! And it's not all, I can change to anything I want. For now, I've only tried four different thing. Still haven't tried insect. Too disgusting. Oh and check that."

I step back and started to make a flip. In the middle of it I phased into a black and white cat. I jumped on Barry's shoulder and then jump on Cisco. He started scratching my back. I purr a bit and then slapped him my tail. I jumped back on the floor and changed back to human. Their smiles grow even bigger. I heard step behind us. I turned around and saw Joe. I went over to him and hug him.

"How was your time in Starling?"

"Good. I missed Oliver. And Felicity. And Dig. In fact, I missed everyone back there." I said smiling. "Barry, did you… you know?"

"Nope. It wasn't me to tell."

"Okay. Hum, Joe can you come with me please?"

"Sure." He had a strange look on his face.

I lead him away from the lab. About two minutes later, I stopped. I turned to face Joe.

"I don't really know how to tell you this. I left Central City because of something that happened after the explosion. You know how Barry his fast and how it happened. It happened to me too."

"You have super speed too?" he ask me

"No. I can transform."

"Transform?"

"Look at this."

I stepped back a bit and phased in an eagle. I look up to Joe and he was pretty surprised. I phased back and wait for him to react.

"I don't understand. You left because you can transform?"

"Yeah and no. I left because I made a mistake. I didn't control my phasing three weeks ago. And after an altercation with an idiot in Jitters, Iris saw me phase to a wolf."

He stayed silent, as a number of emotions passed in his mind. Anger seemed to be the one who stayed. He ran one hand in his face, turned away and left without saying anything. I felt tears rising in my eyes. I punched the wall and changed into cat. A tortoiseshell cat. I walked past the lab and just walked. It was night the next time I pass in front of a window. I already had phased back to a human. My phone rang.

"Hey Barry. What do you want?"

"Where are you? I ran into Oliver and he didn't know either."

"Yeah, well Joe react badly to the news, as I thought he would. I just knew I had screw up. I wanted to be alone. And to answer your question, I'm still in S.T.A.R. labs."

"Can you come to the main lab?"

"On my way."


	7. Chapter 4

**Geez I have the feeling the only thing I do with you guys is apologize for the wait. Anyway, here's a small chapter to update the story I hope you'll like it. Please review, just tell me what you think of my story. Constructive things. Thank you.**

**Thank you to the new followers and welcome into my story. **

**Also, I'll try my best to update faster next time, but if Barry is always late even with his speed, I think it's okay for me to fail to update quickly.**

**Here's what you were waiting for the chapter :)**

₪ **The Flash ₪**

Maeka's POV

I ran back to the main lab.

"So what do you want Barry?" I said, not seeing Felicity "Oh hey Felicity."

"Hi Maeka, where were you? The Arrow was asking for you."

"Well I needed some time alone. Barry you didn't answers my question."

"There's a new meta-human to fight out there. We think he controls the emotions. We could use your help, if you're up for it."

"Yeah, what about you Felicity what are you doing in S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"I'm here for business."

"Okay. I'll help you Barry as soon as I'm finish with something else."

Without even saying out loud what that thing was, I knew Barry knew what I was talking about. I left S.T.A.R. Labs, walking to the CCPD building first. I went inside and looked around for Joe, but he wasn't there. So I walked to Joe's house. I knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later it was opening, only to close again.

"Joe, please, I need to talk to you! I'm sorry I didn't told you before."

He opened to door slowly.

"You're damn right and you should be sorry! I'm angry at you for not telling me, but I'm even more angry that Iris saw you…"

"I knew I screwed up Joe, that's why I left. To get help. At first I didn't even wanted to come back, but Oliver told me I would be fine. I still haven't seen Iris and I'm scared about it. What if she can never look at me again? I'll be losing a friend, one of the only I have!"

At this point, I was crying. I think Joe hadn't realised how much he had hurt me. He bear-hugged me for like five minutes before letting me go. At the same time, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked it up and saw it was Barry. **Help me Oliver is crazy**.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Maeka."

"I understand why you did, but it still hurts. Barry need me, see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye M."

"Bye Joe."

I phased to an eagle, before flying back Barry's apartment.

"So why is Oliver crazy?"

"He shot me. In the back."

"He did that?"

"Why don't you sound surprised? Oh my God, you knew he'll do that?"

"Not exactly. I knew he wanted to train you, like he did with me, but I didn't knew he would shot you."

"He shot you too?"

"No. He trained me to hit on water. You don't want to ask. I don't know about you Barry, but I'm tired. The day was long and I need my beauty sleep. Let's get to sleep."

**That's all for now. I know it's a short chapter, but I'm trying my best I don't have inspiration nowadays. See you next time, hopefully in not too long and don't forget to tell me what you think :) **


End file.
